medievalhogwartsroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sorting:Maeva Fairchild
}} 1. If you could only save one of the following items, what would you choose? : A. The Ornate Mirror : B. The Chest with Runic Inscriptions : C. The Yellow-Parchment Map : D. The Rare Gemstone 2. Sunset or Sunrise? : A. Sunset : B. Sunrise 3. What creature are you looking forward to learning about most? : A. Werewolves : B. Dragons : C. All of them! : D. Merfolk 4.'' "The place of the Lady is..."'' : A. ...Wherever she has the best vantage point : B. ...Supporting her husband and family : C. ...Away from harm : D. ...Up to the Lady in question 5. Left or Right? : A. Right : B. Left 6. Which virtue is most valuable? : A. Humour : B. Decorum : C. Amiability : D. Prudence 7. If you seek wisdom and insight, seek it among the... ? : A. Magistrates : B. Philosophers : C. Aristocrats : D. Poets 8. Give a 'detailed '''history of your character - if a student, at least two paragraphs, if an adult, at '''least '''three. What Maeve Geoffrey was told is that they were the children of two pure-blooded parents, Adelaide and Robert. They are not to speak of magic to anyone, especially anyone affiliated with the church, however. They're not royalty, nor a Great House, but her father is a Baron, so they are well-to-do. In all honesty, Adelaide is not a pure-blood. She was a muggle - on the poorer side - that lived on Robert's land, whom, while inebriated, gave her a child. They wed quickly and quietly to hide her shame, and his scandal. That's not to say they actively ''hated each other... it just took a little more than a year for them to approach 'something like love' - and that was when Maeva was born. Maeva's existence is rather unnecessary. They already had Geoffrey, an heir to her father's title and money. Maeva was simply another thing that needed to be fed, and her brother is now searching for someone to betroth her to so he isn't saddled with Maeva for the rest of his life. 9. Give the personality of your character - at least one paragraph. Maeva is usually talked down to by her family, when not utterly ignored, resulting in, of course, a significant drop in self-esteem. She's somewhat softspoken oppressed, and finds it hard to share her own opinions confidently. Usually, she will adopt the other person's beliefs and philosophies of the person she's speaking to - or, if she doesn't know them - the person she's last spoken with. Occasionally, she will get into one of her more spirited, defiant 'moods'. Here's the version of herself she likes more. Though her 'defiance' is rather watered down, and it only really results in a few passive aggressive remarks and almost-glaring looks at her brother and parents. It never lasts more than a few minutes, though. More often than not, she will find herself stranded in her self-pitying moods, and crying isn't uncommon for her. 10. What is your character's appearance? If you have a picture please post it here! 11. Does the character have any special abilities? If so, please elaborate. Being beautifully pitiful and helpless? :P 12. How many characters do you already have? If this is your first, please state so. I already have Fáelán Ó Eoghan, Ridley Chamberlain, Dionisia Ayr, and Kamden Emsworth 13. What time zone are you? EST Category:Sorted